


I could really use a wish right now

by purpledaisies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledaisies/pseuds/purpledaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt<br/>"You thought it would be romantic for us to go and watch the stars on top of your apartment building but now we’re locked out and you left your phone inside what are we going to do?” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could really use a wish right now

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is from [here](http://newtttheglue.tumblr.com/post/116498456306/some-aus-i-just-have-floating-around-in-my-head)

“Aren’t stars just fucking amazing?”, Monty exclaimed, his gaze focused on the night sky, “Aren’t you glad I made us come up here?”

“Maybe if it wasn’t so fucking cold,” Miller grumbled as he burrowed closer into Monty.

Miller loved Monty and all but if he thought freezing their balls off on a cold night whilst they looked at tiny pinpricks in the sky was romantic, well, they had different ideas of romance. He’d much rather have gone back to Monty’s apartment and read whilst Monty played his guitar, before they’d decide to cuddle up under a blanket and fight over what movie to watch. Then, tease Jasper when he’d come back from his date with Maya, all starry-eyed and exclamations of love. Yeah, maybe Miller was set in his ways, sue him.

“Shush you, just appreciate the awesomeness of space. It’d be so cool to go up there.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s awesome. Imagine if we lived in space though, we’d think Earth is the coolest shit and be dying to come on the ground.”

Monty turned towards him, “Hmm, I never thought about it like that. Look at you, all smart and philosophical.”

“Shocking, I know. Can we please go back in now?”

“Fine”, Monty laughed, kissing him on the cheek, “Let’s go back in, you grump.”

They walked towards the rooftop door and Monty went to open it. He pulled.

“Please don’t tell me the door is locked”, Miller said, licking his bottom lip.

“It’s fine. I’ll just call my neighbour Fox, she’ll come get us” Monty patted his pants pockets, his jacket pocket and thought _Shit._ ” Hey Miller, you have your phone right?”

Miller looked at Monty’s face and his apprehensive expression and thought _one day this boy is going to kill me_. “No”, he said,” It was charging, you know that. Why don’t you have yours? You've always got it with you!”

“Not right now, I don’t.”

Miller threw his arms up in the air in frustration and said “What are we gonna do now? Jasper won’t be back till late and we can’t stay up here waiting for him.”

“Well, can’t you pick the locks?”

“Yes Monty, I’ll pick the lock with my bare fingers. “ Miller replied sarcastically.

Monty rolled his eyes, “It was just an idea, calm down Nate.”

Miller sighed and pulled Monty into him “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. But what are we going to do?”

Monty wrapped his arms around Miller and shook his head “I don’t know, we’ll just bang on the door till someone hears us I guess.”

“Banging, I like the sound of that.” Miller grinned, moving his hands to Monty’s waist.

Monty laughed “The sooner you start banging on this door, the sooner the other type of banging will occur.”

Monty pressed his lips to Miller’s lips, felt Miller press back and as he flicked out his tongue, Miller pulled away. Monty groaned and made grabbing hands towards him, wanted Miller back in his space.

“Well, we’d better get started then.” Miller grinned mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> They totally went back to the apartment and had loads of sex to warm up
> 
> Also blame Miller for the innuendo that crept in at the end


End file.
